Romance and Disloyalty
by Jerrico's Pain
Summary: Can he save the one thing he destroyed?


Jerrico owns nothing.

Sherlock/Irene

Kagome/Moriarty

Sherlock/Kagome

XxxxX

_Blue eyes filled with innocents gazed at his with a touch of curiosity and admiration. _

Sherlock held her hand in his as he looked into her cold blue eyes. Rage and betrayal were clearly displayed as she held back tears.

_Pink plump lips were always pulled back into a smile, one just for him._

Her glossy red lips were pulled back as she growled at him impressively. She reminded him of a wild beast.

_Her voice was always so soft and gentle around him. With others she would turn so formal and had the tone of a scholar._

"Let go of me!" She said in a iced over voice, one that sent chills throughout his whole body. The chills were full of excitement.

_Her shoulder length midnight hair fell in curls as they bounced with every step. Her petite form complemented her shorter hair._

Her long raven hair swayed in the nights breeze as Sherlock held her hand tighter in his grasp. He tried to ignore her hiss of pain, but he couldn't bring himself to harm her any longer than he already had.

"_I love you." She would often say to him after he had claimed her body and soul. He said nothing but smile at her._

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Sherlock's deep British voice stunned the young woman as she stopped struggling. A lone tear fell from her blue eyes. That alone started to break Sherlock's heart.

_She was waiting in the living room with John when Sherlock came home one night. Her red eyes and tear stained cheeks greeted him along with Johns disapproval look._

"You didn't mean to hurt me?" Her voice was small now, her head tipped down as her bangs covered her face, more tears kissed her cheeks and slid down.

_Sherlock sat there as John began to tear into him for his so-called betrayal. Sherlock did nothing but look at the weeping young woman before him. _

"Irene was a partner in a case I was working on. Our relationship escalated from there." Sherlock tried to explain but stopped when her blazing blue eyes glared into his iced blue.

_Sherlock did nothing as he sat on the very same sofa that she did as John moved the last box downstairs. The apartment felt so empty without her things. _

"I hate you." Was all she needed to say as Sherlock let go of her hand in shock. She pulled away and created a space between them. "I hate you for everything."

_Sherlock watched her every move as she finished unloading the can with John's aid. She was now standing outside of her apartment door talking to John. She moved to hug him and gave his a slip of paper._

Sherlock narrowed his eyes and he quickly closed the gap between them and hugged her. His arms were so tight around her, he gasp was muffled by his shoulder. She was shorter than he, only coming up to his shoulders.

_Sherlock was in rage when he watched is arch-enemy walk up to her apartment with ease and knock on the door. His anger only grew as he saw her open the door with a small smile and welcomed Moriarty into her home. _

"I know he currently holds the golden key to your heart, but let me say that I will always remember you as my first and only love. Kagome, I love you." Sherlock whispered into her ear, he could feel the tears soak through his thick coat and onto his shirt.

_He watched Moriarty and Kagome laugh and talk over the tea table as Sherlock played with his fake moustache. His hate was only growing when Moriarty placed his hand on her upper thigh and whisper into her ear._

"Don't lie to me, Sherlock." Kagome whispered back as she held him. Sherlock rested his chin on the top of her head and looked around, seeing no one in sight.

_Sherlock could hear her moans and his groans through the walls of her apartment. He had rented the room next to hers. The soft thud of her headboard hitting the wall made his blood turn cold and his selfish heart shatter. _

Once Kagome let her arms loosen around him, Sherlock pulled back to see her red eyes and rosy cheeks. She looked so beautiful under the light the street post had to offer. Sherlock slowly leaned down, ready to kiss the plump lips that often appeared in his dreams.

"_Kagome might be deported back to Japan." John said as he watched his friend pause in his muttering about the most recent case they picked up. Sherlock grabbed his coat and rushed out of the door. He needed to see her again._

Sherlock poured all of his passion and love into that one kiss, which left Kagome a bit breathless.

_Sherlock waiting until Kagome was walking home from work when he jogged up to her and stopped in front of her._

"Marry me? You might be deported and I can't fathom a world without you." Sherlock said breathlessly as he waited with a baited breath for her response. He watched her emotions run through her eyes and he analyzed the possibilities.

_Kagome let out a startled gasp as her hands come out of her pockets. Her eyes misted as she glared at him. Almost a year has passed since she last saw him._

Kagome let out a sigh as Sherlock slightly deflated, of course she would say no. Sherlock belittled himself until Kagome's soft delicate hand reached up and cupped his cheek tenderly.

_Sherlock grabbed her hand roughly and couldn't remember why he was there in the first place. He was lost in her eyes._

"I waited for so long, Sherlock." Kagome said as she gave him a small, broken smile.

"_Let go of me!" Kagome said in an iced over voice. _

"I will marry you because I love you."


End file.
